


Shaky Hands

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Exhaustion, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Violence, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: It had been an exhausting few days, the Paladins running from distress call to distress call, feeling as if their eyes barely shut before the Castle's alarms were blaring once again, the very sound beginning to worm it's way into their souls.





	Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Whumptober2019 Prompt #1 Shaky Hands

"We, as Paladins of Voltron-"

Allura's voice was amplifed to fill the entirity of the strange shell shaped building the Ankuk insisted on holding this talk in.

It had been an exhausting few days, the Paladins running from distress call to distress call, feeling as if their eyes barely shut before the Castle's alarms were blaring once again, the very sound beginning to worm it's way into their souls.

Lance started awake, eyes drifting closed despite the uncomfortable position he had wedged himself into, stone digging into his numb knees creating more pressure than pain now.

He shook his head and refocused, settling his rifle back into his shoulder and gazing down the sight.

"-Can offer only our thanks to the people of Ankuk for their hospitality-"

Allura stood on the raised dais, hair loosely tied back with a few curls falling out of the hasty knot, hands held out, palm up, in supplication. Her uniform was dirt streaked, blood matting around the long rip on her arm having waved off Shiro and the med-kit after the wound was sealed.

The Ankuk leader stood slightly behind her. They almost gave Lance a headache to look upon, with their lurid yellow feathers and sickening geometry of limbs and eyes, but he persevered.

“I don’t trust them,” Shiro had murmured into his ear, human arm wrapped around Lance’s waist so as to not alert their hosts.

Lance was exhausted, stumbling forwards rather than walking, leaning into Shiro’s bulk the second the other man drew near, adrenaline causing a ringing inside his skull. But he drew himself up and nodded, shakily.

A shout snapped his attention back to the present, scope digging into the soft skin around his eye. What was happening?

Time slowed to a trickle.

Bright yellow hand curling around Allura’s throat, knife shining in the air.

Keith moving, bayard drawn, too far away.

Orange blood from the felled Ankuk leader, pooling across the stage.

Hands shaking, scope shaking, had to, have to-

Lance stared down the scope, helpless, hands trembling.

He had to.

He stared down the trembling scope, crosshairs fluttering between Allura and her attacker.

Eyes closed.

Lance fired.


End file.
